Sacrificial
by DeadlyDevotion
Summary: Sakura is the girl of Syaoran's dreams, the one meant to fulfill the prophesy. It's now a matter of sacrificing his affections or her life in order to save his brother. SxS AU
1. One Girl

He swore his heart would fail him from how fast they were running. Trees flashed against his eyes in lightening speed, merging with other vegetation to form grotesque shapes in the night. Shadows nearly enveloped their group completely and the trees provided the rest of their cover. Syaoran was the only one who hesitated and so he was forced to run after them, instead of with them, to the opening in the middle of the forest.

When he finally made it the two were still eager as ever to live up to their promises, no matter how slurred and broken he had thought they had been. Since they had left the tavern Syaoran had tried to remain quiet, especially since his brother kept telling him there was no use in interfering, but a little voice in his head said there should be an end to it and none of them should be here.

Kurogane was pushing Fay to the marker "You'll regret this mage. Mark my words, you'll be sorry you ever fucked with me"

Fay laughed on wobbly legs. Syaoran was at his side to steady him, which earned him a pat on the head "Come on, Kuro-puuuuuuuuuuuu! This kid here---this one right here looks up to you! What will he think if you go off and kill me, huh? What kind of man would that make him?"

"A better one" Kurogane pulled Syaoran away and flung him towards his brother "Stay out of this. It's between me and mage"

"Mage" Fay laughed, clearly drunk "Such a cold term for lovers like us, Kuro-pipi"

Kurogane's teeth clenched making a horrible noise in the dead forest "Pick your weapon"

"Weapon!" Fay seemed more amused as Nii-san presented the four pistols to choose from "Why would we need these?!"

Kurogane picked up the one closest, ignoring the question "Take your mark"

"Awwww, come on Kuro-chan!"

"_Take_ your mark"

"This guy is really no fun!" Fay whispered loudly to Syaoran "But don't worry! Don't worry--I know you're worried--just look at that face of yours….! I'll fix this, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran looked to Nii-san but he was given a firm head shake. With ill ease Syaoran stepped away from the dueling field and watched as Fay and Kurogane turned their backs to each other. Syaoran knew absolutely nothing about duels other than one of the people were supposed to die. Fay had made him his second and he didn't even know what that meant and was sure he had already failed in being it. They didn't have duels where he came from. Nii-san had told him to just disregard it though, because this wasn't a real duel and the two were only letting out steam.

Then why were there guns?

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably from where he stood. He ached to put a stop to the confrontation but that was like telling a thunderstorm to move. Instead he remained idle as Nii-san counted the paces. The marks were set.

"On the count of three" Nii-san said quickly "One….two…th--"

Syaoran felt it a second later than the others saw it. A bullet ripped right through his arm. His arm started burning, searing with pain immediately after and though he wanted to know the cause he could only drop to his knees with a pathetic sounding groan. More gunshots rang out around them and he was half aware of Kurogane and Fay now very seriously aiming at their attackers as they moved to protect both him and Nii-san.

"See! Now this is the kind of fun both of us can enjoy!" Fay laughed "We make a much better team than--"

"Don't drop that side!" Kurogane growled "There's more on the right---the RIGHT you asshole!"

"I see it, I see it--"

"Damn it to hell. There's even more--"

"Where's the guns?" Nii-san said quickly, taking up one even before he could be answered. Syaoran too reached for the last one but Nii-san ripped it away from him and shoved him further behind them. As Syaoran found himself slammed into the dirt the remaining pistol was tossed to Kurogane without a word, but expertly caught as if planned.

There was nothing more depleting than having to watch yourself be useless in the face of danger. The most he did was answer Kurogane's call of 'more bullets!' before it was over. Fay cheered and ruffled his brother's hair, who grinned and shoved Kurogane back who had just nudged him.

"For a second I was sure we were going to die that time!" Fay laughed out loud, spinning down the street "Right when those other two came?"

"Same here. They had us in for it" Nii-san agreed "But then Kurogane pulled that off shot--they couldn't have seen that"

"I didn't even see that until I realized no one was still cutting metal through my shoulder"

"Hell of a fight" Kurogane merely said with a smirk

"Much better than fighting little o' me!"

Syaoran kept quiet in his place between his brother and Fay.

Once and awhile he would get attention on him to see if his wound was okay but aside from that he was invisible as they shared the thrill of their match. He listened eagerly to the tactics they used but could do no more than feel like a hindrance as he had for most of the journey since. By the time Kurogane, Nii-san, and him made it into their little apartment the energy of the fight had died down and both of their faces were grim again. Kurogane immediately shut himself in his room while Nii-san treated Syaoran's wound.

"I told them not to but they didn't give a damn and now look" Nii-san pulled the bandage tightly making Syaoran cringe "We'll see if the Meds have anything we can use on you early tomorrow before we head out"

"Already…?"

"Can't stay here" his brother chided "Especially after this"

"…Sorry. I could have done more"

"You really couldn't have. Not yet. And don't start to get stupid ideas in your head and think you can"

That wasn't exactly encouraging.

"You'll be up to it by the time we make it to The City. And that's when we'll need you, so don't get yourself into useless battles now"

"I still want to do something" he insisted

"Just get some sleep" He punched the wounded arm as Syaoran flinched "And try not to get too tired from dreaming about girls this time"

Syaoran flushed "T-that's not…I don't--!"

"It's not a sin" Nii-san brushed some blood from Syaoran's face with a grin "What was her name again? Sakura?"

"…."

He laughed and headed for his own room "Well you and her better keep it down tonight! I don't want to be waken up like _that_ again! And neither does your mentor!"

Syaoran didn't even have a defense and so just watched as the door on the right was closed. It was then he realized that his room was in the middle…being protected on either side by Kurogane and his brother. That thought wasn't what he needed after just being in the way. So instead of going to his room Syaoran turned his back on the three bedrooms and sunk into the depleted couch to stare out the patio window.

Like all countries this one too was in complete ruin. His father and him had been studying the cause of the state of the world but nothing ever came from it aside from what other's already assumed before it. Nearly all documents that could give any clues had been destroyed in 'the cause' and the only one's that remained were in the very city they were heading for. The city him and his father had been planning to go to one day. The city that he dreamt of. The city with Sakura.

His brother's remarks made him turn red again. It wasn't like that! He just happened to dream of her a lot. Dream of being in love with her….dream of her knowing him….

That wasn't weird that he made up imaginary girls in his sleep….was it?

Syaoran decided some questions were better not answered. He had enough to bring him down today, but maybe it was because of that he felt more eager for tomorrow. Kurogane would train him as they traveled. Nii-san would help too. Although it was harder for him Syaoran was sure he could bring himself to be more than just a Reader they were carrying across the desert to The City.

Until then though he needed sleep. And so after an exhausting day of feeling like a worthless extra, Syaoran fell back into the dirty couch, pulled a dusty blanket around himself, and fell asleep.

* * *

They were out numbered his mind told him and so he wasn't surprised when Sakura tried telling him to run. 

"I'm not leaving without you" he said quickly "--There has to be a way"

"There isn't" she insisted, trying to push him away "Please---please be careful"

"Get him out! Take him out!"

"---Please go" she persisted "I'll be fine. They won't hurt me but they will hurt you because of me...Syaoran" she took his hands this time and held them with wide fearful eyes "I need you to trust me"

If that wasn't enough to get him moving than the smile she gave him should have been. Though despite all persuasion and reason Syaoran's mind decided it wanted to be stupid and rash. Instead of biding to the calls he took out his sword and slashed it into the air. Immediately a wall of fire blocked them off from the intruders leaving both him and Sakura to stare at the flames in surprise.

"W-what did I--?"

"You remember!" Sakura threw her arms around his neck "You remember!"

"I--…..It just…" He didn't know how to explain why or how but the thought of leaving Sakura had made him do it. That was all he was sure of. In fact, he didn't even remember having a sword until he looked down to his palm "Hien…?"

"Yes! Yes, that's right!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

He crimsoned "H-how do I know that?"

Sakura's smile faded slightly as her wings fluttered behind her.

"It doesn't matter" he muttered before taking her hand again "We have to go before they come for us again"

This time there was no hesitation from her. Instead Sakura eagerly ran at his side with an addicting smile and laugh while she squeezed his hand to an almost painful degree. It had to be an odd sight, he realized. A dirty boy with a sword running and smiling with a girl and her wings. No one was out now to see just how strange the sight was though and so the two of them made it all the way to the edge of The City without fail.

Getting to the edge was the hard part though.

Syaoran released her hand with a sad smile "You're free"

She took his hand back with a pout, but he pulled it away

"You have to go now"

"Not without you" she said firmly

"They'll come and when they do I need to hold them off and divert them. If you go this way I will lead them the other way so they think--"

"What if you can't? What if they--?"

"They won't"

Sakura's face turned hard for the first time "….I can't leave you again"

"It's better that I'm here than you" he whispered. Though once he said it he looked confused "…I don't know why but I know it is"

Sakura's smile returned "….If you make me go I'll only come back"

"…I think it's better that you don't"

If there was a sure way of breaking her face into sadness Syaoran was positive he had just found it. He immediately grew red and waved his hands "N-not that I don't want to be with you--! I do! More than anything….more than anything I want us to…." His voice softened "to be together"

He wasn't sure where any of this was coming from but every word felt right. Extremely embarrassing but he knew it was the truth. Her sadness was gone with his nervousness though, and her smile came back happier than ever.

"We can still find a way to be together! I'm sure we can! I'm sure we---!"

In the exact same place. Right through the exact same arm a bullet ripped through his skin.

- - - - -

"I told you two to keep it down!" Nii-san called as Kurogane flung open his bedroom door and stomped to the couch "---There's no saving you now, Brother!"

"Listen here kid! I'm tired of all this crap about--!" Kurogane ripped back the blanket but froze with a look of…..confusion? Nii-san had never seen the look on Kurogane's face before and immediately feared the worst for his brother.

"What's wrong with him?! What is--?" He quickly ran to his brother but it wasn't long before he held the same horrified look.

* * *

**TSUBASA:RC does not belong to me.**


	2. Two Escapes

He swore his heart would fail him from how fast they were running. Trees flashed against his eyes in lightening speed, merging with other vegetation to form grotesque shapes in the night. Shadows nearly enveloped their group completely and the trees provided the rest of their cover. Syaoran was the only one who hesitated and so he was forced to run after them, instead of with them, to the opening in the middle of the forest.

When he finally made it the two were still eager as ever to live up to their promises, no matter how slurred and broken he had thought they had been. Since they had left the tavern Syaoran had tried to remain quiet, especially since his brother kept telling him there was no use in interfering, but a little voice in his head said there should be an end to it and none of them should be here.

Kurogane was pushing Fay to the marker "You'll regret this mage. Mark my words, you'll be sorry you ever fucked with me"

Fay laughed on wobbly legs. Syaoran was at his side to steady him, which earned him a pat on the head "Come on, Kuro-puuuuuuuuuuuu! This kid here---this one right here looks up to you! What will he think if you go off and kill me, huh? What kind of man would that make him?"

"A better one" Kurogane pulled Syaoran away and flung him towards his brother "Stay out of this. It's between me and mage"

"Mage" Fay laughed, clearly drunk "Such a cold term for lovers like us, Kuro-pipi"

Kurogane's teeth clenched making a horrible noise in the dead forest "Pick your weapon"

"Weapon!" Fay seemed more amused as Nii-san presented the four pistols to choose from "Why would we need these?!"

Kurogane picked up the one closest, ignoring the question "Take your mark"

"Awwww, come on Kuro-chan!"

"_Take_ your mark"

"This guy is really no fun!" Fay whispered loudly to Syaoran "But don't worry! Don't worry--I know you're worried--just look at that face of yours….! I'll fix this, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran looked to Nii-san but he was given a firm head shake. With ill ease Syaoran stepped away from the dueling field and watched as Fay and Kurogane turned their backs to each other. Syaoran knew absolutely nothing about duels other than one of the people were supposed to die. Fay had made him his second and he didn't even know what that meant and was sure he had already failed in being it. They didn't have duels where he came from. Nii-san had told him to just disregard it though, because this wasn't a real duel and the two were only letting out steam.

Then why were there guns?

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably from where he stood. He ached to put a stop to the confrontation but that was like telling a thunderstorm to move. Instead he remained idle as Nii-san counted the paces. The marks were set.

"On the count of three" Nii-san said quickly "One….two…th--"

Syaoran felt it a second later than the others saw it. A bullet ripped right through his arm. His arm started burning, searing with pain immediately after and though he wanted to know the cause he could only drop to his knees with a pathetic sounding groan. More gunshots rang out around them and he was half aware of Kurogane and Fay now very seriously aiming at their attackers as they moved to protect both him and Nii-san.

"See! Now this is the kind of fun both of us can enjoy!" Fay laughed "We make a much better team than--"

"Don't drop that side!" Kurogane growled "There's more on the right---the RIGHT you asshole!"

"I see it, I see it--"

"Damn it to hell. There's even more--"

"Where's the guns?" Nii-san said quickly, taking up one even before he could be answered. Syaoran too reached for the last one but Nii-san ripped it away from him and shoved him further behind them. As Syaoran found himself slammed into the dirt the remaining pistol was tossed to Kurogane without a word, but expertly caught as if planned.

There was nothing more depleting than having to watch yourself be useless in the face of danger. The most he did was answer Kurogane's call of 'more bullets!' before it was over. Fay cheered and ruffled his brother's hair, who grinned and shoved Kurogane back who had just nudged him.

"For a second I was sure we were going to die that time!" Fay laughed out loud, spinning down the street "Right when those other two came?"

"Same here. They had us in for it" Nii-san agreed "But then Kurogane pulled that off shot--they couldn't have seen that"

"I didn't even see that until I realized no one was still cutting metal through my shoulder"

"Hell of a fight" Kurogane merely said with a smirk

"Much better than fighting little o' me!"

Syaoran kept quiet in his place between his brother and Fay.

Once and awhile he would get attention on him to see if his wound was okay but aside from that he was invisible as they shared the thrill of their match. He listened eagerly to the tactics they used but could do no more than feel like a hindrance as he had for most of the journey since. By the time Kurogane, Nii-san, and him made it into their little apartment the energy of the fight had died down and both of their faces were grim again. Kurogane immediately shut himself in his room while Nii-san treated Syaoran's wound.

"I told them not to but they didn't give a damn and now look" Nii-san pulled the bandage tightly making Syaoran cringe "We'll see if the Meds have anything we can use on you early tomorrow before we head out"

"Already…?"

"Can't stay here" his brother chided "Especially after this"

"…Sorry. I could have done more"

"You really couldn't have. Not yet. And don't start to get stupid ideas in your head and think you can"

That wasn't exactly encouraging.

"You'll be up to it by the time we make it to The City. And that's when we'll need you, so don't get yourself into useless battles now"

"I still want to do something" he insisted

"Just get some sleep" He punched the wounded arm as Syaoran flinched "And try not to get too tired from dreaming about girls this time"

Syaoran flushed "T-that's not…I don't--!"

"It's not a sin" Nii-san brushed some blood from Syaoran's face with a grin "What was her name again? Sakura?"

"…."

He laughed and headed for his own room "Well you and her better keep it down tonight! I don't want to be waken up like _that_ again! And neither does your mentor!"

Syaoran didn't even have a defense and so just watched as the door on the right was closed. It was then he realized that his room was in the middle…being protected on either side by Kurogane and his brother. That thought wasn't what he needed after just being in the way. So instead of going to his room Syaoran turned his back on the three bedrooms and sunk into the depleted couch to stare out the patio window.

Like all countries this one too was in complete ruin. His father and him had been studying the cause of the state of the world but nothing ever came from it aside from what other's already assumed before it. Nearly all documents that could give any clues had been destroyed in 'the cause' and the only one's that remained were in the very city they were heading for. The city him and his father had been planning to go to one day. The city that he dreamt of. The city with Sakura.

His brother's remarks made him turn red again. It wasn't like that! He just happened to dream of her a lot. Dream of being in love with her….dream of her knowing him….

That wasn't weird that he made up imaginary girls in his sleep….was it?

Syaoran decided some questions were better not answered. He had enough to bring him down today, but maybe it was because of that he felt more eager for tomorrow. Kurogane would train him as they traveled. Nii-san would help too. Although it was harder for him Syaoran was sure he could bring himself to be more than just a Reader they were carrying across the desert to The City.

Until then though he needed sleep. And so after an exhausting day of feeling like a worthless extra, Syaoran fell back into the dirty couch, pulled a dusty blanket around himself, and fell asleep.

* * *

They were out numbered his mind told him and so he wasn't surprised when Sakura tried telling him to run. 

"I'm not leaving without you" he said quickly "--There has to be a way"

"There isn't" she insisted, trying to push him away "Please---please be careful"

"Get him out! Take him out!"

"---Please go" she persisted "I'll be fine. They won't hurt me but they will hurt you because of me...Syaoran" she took his hands this time and held them with wide fearful eyes "I need you to trust me"

If that wasn't enough to get him moving than the smile she gave him should have been. Though despite all persuasion and reason Syaoran's mind decided it wanted to be stupid and rash. Instead of biding to the calls he took out his sword and slashed it into the air. Immediately a wall of fire blocked them off from the intruders leaving both him and Sakura to stare at the flames in surprise.

"W-what did I--?"

"You remember!" Sakura threw her arms around his neck "You remember!"

"I--…..It just…" He didn't know how to explain why or how but the thought of leaving Sakura had made him do it. That was all he was sure of. In fact, he didn't even remember having a sword until he looked down to his palm "Hien…?"

"Yes! Yes, that's right!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

He crimsoned "H-how do I know that?"

Sakura's smile faded slightly as her wings fluttered behind her.

"It doesn't matter" he muttered before taking her hand again "We have to go before they come for us again"

This time there was no hesitation from her. Instead Sakura eagerly ran at his side with an addicting smile and laugh while she squeezed his hand to an almost painful degree. It had to be an odd sight, he realized. A dirty boy with a sword running and smiling with a girl and her wings. No one was out now to see just how strange the sight was though and so the two of them made it all the way to the edge of The City without fail.

Getting to the edge was the hard part though.

Syaoran released her hand with a sad smile "You're free"

She took his hand back with a pout, but he pulled it away

"You have to go now"

"Not without you" she said firmly

"They'll come and when they do I need to hold them off and divert them. If you go this way I will lead them the other way so they think--"

"What if you can't? What if they--?"

"They won't"

Sakura's face turned hard for the first time "….I can't leave you again"

"It's better that I'm here than you" he whispered. Though once he said it he looked confused "…I don't know why but I know it is"

Sakura's smile returned "….If you make me go I'll only come back"

"…I think it's better that you don't"

If there was a sure way of breaking her face into sadness Syaoran was positive he had just found it. He immediately grew red and waved his hands "N-not that I don't want to be with you--! I do! More than anything….more than anything I want us to…." His voice softened "to be together"

He wasn't sure where any of this was coming from but every word felt right. Extremely embarrassing but he knew it was the truth. Her sadness was gone with his nervousness though, and her smile came back happier than ever.

"We can still find a way to be together! I'm sure we can! I'm sure we---!"

In the exact same place. Right through the exact same arm a bullet ripped through his skin.

- - - - -

"I told you two to keep it down!" Nii-san called as Kurogane flung open his bedroom door and stomped to the couch "---There's no saving you now, Brother!"

"Listen here kid! I'm tired of all this crap about--!" Kurogane ripped back the blanket but froze with a look of…..confusion? Nii-san had never seen the look on Kurogane's face before and immediately feared the worst for his brother.

"What's wrong with him?! What is--?" He quickly ran to his brother but it wasn't long before he held the same horrified look.

* * *

**TSUBASA:RC does not belong to me.**


End file.
